


Digimon Fan Club

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatlogs, Going to the movies, Group chat, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, This is verbatum from my group chat with my friends, thats about it, they did a showing of Pokemon the Movie at my local theater, uuuuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: Chatlog of the gang going to see the Pokémon movie.





	Digimon Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is verbatim from my group chat with my friends. I read back over it and was like, yeah that sounds like something they would do.

_Thu, Nov 2, 21:54_

**_Pidgeotto_** _named the conversation_ "The Elite Four"

**Pidgeotto** _: Sent_ _a photo_

**Pidgeotto** : Okay. Monday at 7pm? Pokemon the Movie at CCTC? 

**Hunkules** : Down.

**Hunkules** : So down

**Pidgeotto** : YES

**Hunkules** : I'm so down I'm in Australia

**Pidgeotto** : Loving the enthusiasm Hunk!

**Pidgeotto** : Okay, Lance?

**Lancelot** : HHHHHhhhhhh How much are tickets?

**Pidgeotto** : $12.50 but I think there's a student discount?

**Lancelot** : How much is the discount?

**Pidgeotto** : idk

**Pidgeotto** : I just saw Thor and my ticket was $9.75~

**_EdgeLord_** _named the conversation_ "The Not So Elite Four"

**Pidgeotto** : God damn it Keith.

**_Pidgeotto_** _removed the name from the_ _convers_ _ation_ _._

**_Pidgeotto_** _named the conversation_ "Legendary Pokemon"

**Lancelot** : hahahahaha Pidge removed your dumb name

**Hunkules** : lololololol

**Lancelot** : lolol 

**_EdgeLord_** _named the conversation_ "What's pokemon" 

**Lancelot** : Hunk is so down to see this, he flipping shit over here guys.

**_Pidgeotto_** _named the conversation_ "PIDGE'S FRIENDS THAT GOING TO SEE POKEMON THE MOVIE SO HELP HER GOD"

**Pidgeotto** : KEITH.

**Pideotto** : >:( 

**_Lancelot_** _named the conversation_ "Lemme Pikachu"

**Hunkules** : lol Lance

**EdgeLord** : That sounds like a porno

**_Lancelot_** _named the conversation_ "This is Onixceptable" 

**Pidgeotto** : Laaaance, omg

**EdgeLord** : My cousin named himself Onix.

**EdgeLord** : Legally changed it

**EdgeLord** : To ONIX

**Pidgeotto** : Your cousin is an inspiration 

**Pidgeotto** : I'm legally changing my name to Squirtle

**Hunkules** : _sent a gif_

**Hunkules** : ... but.. Pidge... eotto? 

**EdgeLord** : It's because Squirtle is a sassy little shit. 

**Pidgeotto** : ^^^^

**_Lancelot_** _named the conversation_ "Baby do you squirtle?"

**Hunkules** : _LANCE_

**Pidgeotto** : Lance can be Slowbro

**Lancelot** : *Gay Gasp* 

**EdgeLord** : ur bi

**Lancelot** : *Bi Breath* 

**Piegeotto** : NOPE

**_Pidgeotto_** _named the conversation_ "Squirtle Squad"

**Hunkules** : So are we seeing this or what?

**Lancelot** : ......

**EdgeLord** : I got your ticket Lance

**Lancelot** : Baaaaabe

**EdgeLord** : would it be better if we called it a date night?

**Lancelot** : Baaaaabe ;) 

**Pidgeotto** : POKEMON. MONDAY NIGHT AT 7. CCTC. BE THERE OR BE A FUCKING DIGIMON. 

 

*******

_Mon, Nov 6, 23:47_

**Pidgeotto** : WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. 

**Hunkules** : PIKACHU... TALKED??!?!?!?!

**Lancelot** : The only thing Pikachu should be able to say in English is Fuck

**EdgeLord** : .... it... doesn't usually say anything? 

**Lancelot** : KEITH. BABE. NO. 

**Lancelot** : Pikachu has only ever said 'pikachu' or some variation there of

**Lancelot** : NONE OF THE POKEMON SPEAK ENGLISH

**Hunkules** : *except Meowth

**Lancelot** : *except Meowth

**Pidgeotto** : That was a disgrace.

**EdgeLord** : so that's why the theater freaked out

**Hunkules** **:** I'm upset, I'm going to sleep

**Lancelot:** same

**EdgeLord** : night

**_Pidgeotto_** _named the conversation_ "Digimon Fan Club" 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's cousin that named himself Onix was not Shiro.


End file.
